A Ghost to chase
by jadedlilgirl
Summary: Michiru decides its time to forgive Haruka, just when Haruka decides to let her go. REVISED EDITION
1. The End is just the beginning

**Alright. After debating with myself, I thought It was time for some revisions. I believe this story could have been so much better if I paid enough attention to it. But ah, such is life sometimes. I have been distracted by waning passions and a destructive relationship on top of juggling school, careers and expenses. Anyhow, I present to you, this story's chapter 1.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, esp. Haruka and Michiru :C but I wish I did.**

* * *

"I'm sorry"

"No! I'm sorry, just... please, give me another chance! I swear, it won't happen again!"

She was hoping to see a hint of love in those blue orbs amidst the sense of finality in the other woman's voice. Her words are stern, almost condemning her for the wrong she's done and the pain that accompanied it. As an act of desperation, she begged and plead. Cupping the shorter girl's face.

"Please Michi"

"Don't call me that, Haruka-san"

"No! Michi please!"

Michiru was forced into a really tight embrace. She knows she misses it. Their eyes met- that familiar gaze and welcoming lips were almost irresistable but before she could contemplate on what she wants to do and what she should or shouldn't do, Haruka forcibly kissed her. She responded. Surprising herself more than the other. Disbelief would be an understatement.

"Michiru"

"He's waiting for me..."

It began to rain, every drop of water now masking their tears.

"Michi, I love you. Please"

"He loves me too, Haruka-san. So far he hasn't hurt me. It's been 2 years. I think its about time you moved on. Im getting married tomorrow."

As if on cue, Haruka let go of Michiru. All her limbs felt numb as her arms became limp. Accepting that one night from her past will never be erased from Michiru's mind. This is the woman she truly loved and she is now officially losing her. This is not one of Michiru's ploy to make her jealous nor regret her error of her ways. No, this is the end. This is the last time she would see Michiru.

"Im sorry, Michiru...san."

With that, she started doing what she usually does before she met Michiru Kaioh. She ran as fast as she could, as far away as she can from the person who taught her to stop running, to stop escaping. This is the route she has to take. She has to leave her behind.

She watched as Haruka ran away. She knows that she cannot save her like she did before. Because this time, it was her that Haruka is running away from. With regret slowly sinking in, she battles her heart with her mind, even if she somehow knows that this is the last time she will see Haruka. Why didn't she stop her? Stupid Pride.

2 AM - Kaioh, Meioh, Tomoe Residence

Her aqua hair was as frantic as her pace. Clicking and stomping heels in patterns unusual to her character but more so her poise. She knows that she is getting married for all the wrong reasons. She has already gotten this far. Did she hurt Haruka as much as she intended to or did she go overboard? Why can't she just take her back? Haruka did all she can in the 2 years they have been separated. After Michiru caught her with another girl, Haruka had the patience of a monk. Waiting for her. Courting her. Roses. Chocolates. Concerts. Chaueffeur. Convoy. Shopping. Dinner. Haruka gave her whatever she wanted even if she had a boyfriend. Haruka has been asking- no, begging for her forgiveness. Why must she be so stubborn?

'Haruka... what's wrong?'

"Michiru? Is something wrong" In comes strolling her best friend to save her. Good timing as usual.

"Setsuna, thank God! Its about Haruka... san. I think she's in trouble, I don't know, I just feel- You know what, never mind!"

"You still have that kind of connection huh? Are you sure you want to marry Yusuke" She saw it in ruby eyes, there's no doubt in her head that her statement, not a question, is a fact.

"Ofcourse! What kind of question is that?" The aqua haired bride to be retorted.

"I just feel like your doing this to hurt Haruka. You're gonna lose her"

"No! It was Haruka who lost me!"

Sighing, Setsuna retreated to her room, knowing fully well that her aqua haired friend has been lying to herself and is about to make the biggest mistake in her life. She wishes she could just fix evrything and get it back to the way it used to be. One big happy family.

2 AM - Haruka's Condo

She left everything that will remind her of this life. Taking only necessities that will not remind her of her true love. She walked the halls of her second home, where she has been thrown after what she did to Michiru. Browsing through pictures of happier times, she smiled, enjoying the memory one last time. These pictures will not be tangible again, as intangible as the girl she loved the most. She got some papers and lifted her pen, writing an explanation of her absence, finally she addresses who the letters belong to.

'Goodbye everyone.'

Looking around once more, she slowly trudged out of her condo unit, locking the doors and bolts, making sure evrything is secure. She turns off all the lights one last time and slowly dragged her luggages as well as her feet away from her so called home. Away from her past life.

- Michiru's Wedding Day

Michiru paced the room like a loonatic. Discontented with this so called special day. Annoyed and irritated, she tries to neutralize her decision, confusion and emotion. A concerned friend entered the room once more, hoping that she would come to her senses before she makes a mistake that will have a life-time after effect.

"Michiru! Haruka is not here! If you're being like this because she won't come then don't marry Yusuke! He is a good man. Don't hurt him! Don't hurt yourself! Don't hurt Haruka-san!"

And then it her. A realization bigger than her own. Setsuna IS right. She cried her eyes out for the next few hours. Who will she pick? She has to break one heart in order to save the other. Who? Who will she pick? Of course...

She ran as fast as she could to her car and sped off.

She approached her groom. Her heart was racing, she could hear her heart beat.

"Yusuke?"

"Michiru! You're not supposed to be here" He is a good man. If she weren't in love with Haruka, it would have been easy to dream of forever with him. If only.

"I just-"

"What is it love?" He tried to kiss her but somehow this day was different and this Michiru is definitely different.

"Michiru?"

"I can't marry you"

"What? Why?" His once shining hazel eyes casted a darker brown. If you listen close enough you can hear his heart already breaking. You can hear his mind already formulating the answers to his own question and he knows. He is right.

"Im still in love with Haruka. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**That is about it. Please read and review, I had a few constructive criticisms from this story in the past (Not a FLAME) and it helped me realise that this needs to be revised. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you all for your time! Have a nice day. **


	2. of fierce determination

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, esp. Haruka and Michiru :C but I wish I did.**

* * *

"Michiru! You're not supposed to be here" He is a good man. If she weren't in love with Haruka, it would have been easy to dream of forever with him. If only.

"I just-"

"What is it love?" He tried to kiss her but somehow this day was different and this Michiru is definitely different.

"Michiru?"

"I can't marry you"

"What? Why?" His once shining hazel eyes casted a darker brown. If you listen close enough you can hear his heart already breaking. You can hear his mind already formulating the answers to his own question and he knows. He is right.

"Im still in love with Haruka. I'm so sorry."

Flight to France, Arrived, Departure at 10:00 a.m.

'That's my cue. Hello France, how will you welcome me? Not as racer… hmm… what do I want to be in France? An Entrepreneur? Nah, Im not that hands-on. A piano teacher? Sounds nice. I have to start somewhere eh? Goodbye Japan… I've learned a lot from you.'

She tried her best to fight back the tears and no sooner after that, she found herself dragging her feet towards her destination – Anywhere but here. Any place that would not remind her of what she's lost and what she has taken for granted.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Setsuna, what if something happened? I just feel like there's something wrong!" She stomped her foot on the floor like an impatient twelve year old.

Setsuna looked around trying to find something, knowing Haruka, she would probably leave the spare key somewhere nearby just in case she loses the other key. Haruka is always prepared. With her safety-is-paramount demeanor. And right she was, she saw something shine below her foot.

"Aha! Heres the key! Haruka, youre so predictable!"

Michiru was frantic. She swung the door open playing scenes in her head in slow motion. Expecting Haruka to be pleasantly surprised, rush to her and emrace her in a vice like grip and everything will be the way it was. She would welcome her into her arms and all those years of yearning will finally be over. She will now be satisfied with the life she has, but that would be in a perfect world. Which clearly, this is not. A rude awekening. The scene before her is instead one of emptiness. The house was empty. It looked like a hotel room, one that the tenant has checked out of. It was not in disarray. Everything was clean and minimalistic. The only aspect of any form of interior design was picture frames on the wall, tables and desks. She saw pictures of herself in almost every corner of the room, tables, counter tops and drawers. A tear escaped her eyes, it was as if Haruka wanted to relive every moment they spent together; Ones that have been suspended in time and captured in a photograph.

"Im so sorry Ruka. I didn't think about your pain. I was so bent on having my revenge." Her hand automatically clutched at her chest, trying to calm her heart from bursting.

"It's not your fault Michiru. Both of you did something to hurt the other, you guys just need time, neh?" She gently placed her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders. A feeling of dread lingering in their minds.

"I hope so. I just pray that I didn't make her wait too long. Come on, lets come back another day."

"Okay, ill just go get something to drink. I'm sure Haruka wouldn't mind."

As Setsuna made her way to the kitchen, Michiru picked up the framed photograph of their first anniversary. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of their youth. Their clumsiness during that particular day. They were nervous about something only young people were nervous about. They finally decided to take their relationship to another level. They can never be too intimate after that day. Just when she shifted her mood to a lighter one by reminiscing on happy memories, Setsuna distracted her from her train of thought by giving her a subtle warning that something was seriously wrong.

"Michiru! You might want to come over here!" She didn't shout nor was there panic in her voice, but her tone evoked sadness.

Michiru hesitantly went to the kitchen. You can always anticipate bad news when its coming, but just to check she asked:

"What is it?"

Setsuna didn't exactly know how to relay the message that has been carefully placed by Haruka, addressed to each and every one of them. So she decided to hand Michiru, the letter Haruka specifically wrote for her.

"What is it?" The violinist asked again.

"Just read it." And so she did.

_Dearest Michiru,_

_I know you're probably happy right now. I am truly glad that you found someone who can love you the way you want to be loved. However, I do not deny the fact that I wish it was me in his place. I know I screwed up. Please believe me, it was not intentional. I know I have no room for explanations. I know I have no room in your heart. You do not want to be bothered by my none-sense again. I love you so much, I do not want to burden you with my love and my sadness that is why I am giving you the freedom you deserve. After all, It was I who ruined us. I ruined the chance of being with you forever. And I know, no matter how hard I wish for everything to be the way they were… it could never be. Just like you said, I have to let you go. I know you're in good hands and that you'll finally be happy. He is better than me. You chose him and that alone proves it. Take good care of yourself, our friends and our little girl. Goodbye, I love you._

_Your Haruka_

"No… no… Setsuna… this is… no…" Her knees almost caved but she desperately steadied herself. Such is life.

She took a few steps back before letting everything finally sink in. Haruka has left her! Just like she told her to. Kneeling in front of Setsuna she whimpered as she cried until the pain was too deep for tears. Had she accepted Haruka's effort, this wouldn't have happened and the confusion between them wouldn't have gotten this far. She knows she pushed her away. She was the reason Haruka was no longer here. Haruka tried. To say that she was determined or driven to get Michiru back for the past two years was an understatement. The blonde did everything she possibly can for Michiru's forgiveness, going as far as giving her this space so the odd haired beauty can live her life peacefully. A sense of fierce determination washed over her as she tried to put herself in the racer's shoes. She would be equally as driven. She would be equally as determined. She would be equally as patient. That would be her solution. She would get Haruka Tenoh back. No matter what. No matter how long it took.

"Setsuna, will you help me?" Her eyes were gleaming now.

"Of course Michiru." She added a small nod to her statement sensing her friends new found strength.

"I will find Haruka."

Her taller friend was taken aback by what she just said, but since she sensed the sincerity in the tone of the other's voice, she can only come up with a nod.

"Of course, but where?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

She's been looking for work everywhere. This was unbelievable! Migration is such a tricky thing isn't it? She can't even find a job as a mechanic because she has no "local" experience. How silly is that? She's a V8 racer for crying out loud! Not that it should matter to the French, since she mainly raced in Asia, Oceania and America. The piano teaching industry, if there is such, is so saturated that she just gave up on it. Any job would do! Not because she needs the money, she has more than enough. She just needs something to keep her busy. She is not the stay at home kind. Never was and never will be.

She collapsed on the red arm chair she purchased a few days from when she arrived. She has purchased a small unit over looking the river. It was quaint and rustic. She loved the character of her abode, much too different from all of the other structures that housed her weary soul in Japan. This one, was a heritage home.

She idly picked up the parcel that arrived on the mail, which was now lounging on her coffee table. She grabbed the yellow Manila envelope and tore one corner to slide the documents out.

Her petition for a name change was granted.

From Haruka Tenoh and now to Alex Tennou.

She sighed to herself before throwing the documents back into its containing folder and envelope and placing it on the coffee table. She sat back, looking at the ceiling.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Alex Tennou. Je suis une femme stupide qui vit en France" She practised her rusty French then burst out into fits of laughter.

"Engrish. Herro, I am Arex Tennou. I am a stupid woman riving in France." She laughed at her own accent and how ridiculous it sounded to her own ears. "I think Fuurench is better."

She shook her head at her momentary act of childishness, getting up from her seat. She patted her pockets to see if her keys were still where she left them this morning. Satisfied when she felt it underneath the fabric of her khaki pants she headed for the door.

...

She has been walking around the rich and lush scenery of her new chosen place of residence. Admiring its coastal views and historical architecture. The wind, ever present, went past her and it carried a certain aroma- bread? Cake? Pastry? She followed the trail of the scent, sniffing subtly to avoid looking like a dog, then she spotted a bakery.

She looked at the signs surrounding the small establishment but what really caught her eye was a small notice behind the glass window.

"HELP NEEDED. APPLY WITHIN. TRAINING PROVIDED. Look for Michelle."

She clicked her tongue. This might just be her lucky day. She pushed through the surprisingly heavy door and heard the door chimes' melody ring through the whole store. Suddenly all eyes were on her, she is a new face after all. She gulped. Clearing her throat she finally spoke those few words. Finally testing her fluency in French,

"I'm looking for Michelle?" Then a brunette with wavy hair turned around to face her. She's beautiful.

"Oui?" The brunette went closer to her, wiping sediments of caked up flour on her cute pink little apron.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Ha- Alex Tennou. I'm interested with the job if its still available." She extended her hand for formalities sake and the smaller girl humbly accepted.

"I'm Michelle. Owner and manager. We sure could use some help around here as long as you're alright with waking up early and working for long hours. You might or might not have your weekends free. Depends on how busy we are. Are you alright with that?" Michelle covered Alex's hand with both her hands causing the blonde to blush.

"It sounds perfect."

* * *

**There we go. Chapter 2 is done and dusted. Please do leave me a review. Don't hit and run, I like interacting with my readers. I like knowing what you guys are thinking. Not just compliments (Though I love love them), but actual exchange of ideas, critiques or just to joke around. R&R people. R&R :D**

**(Oh and special thanks to Davion for pointing out the misuse of the suffixes between Michiru and Haruka. You learn something new everyday ^_^ )**


	3. The hunt begins

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, esp. Haruka and Michiru :C but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Michiru's POV**

A month! It has been four excruciating weeks and still I haven't found you! Now I know why Hotaru refuses to play hide and seek with you! Oh, Where on earth did you run off to this time around Haruka? Where?! I have been all over Japan and still there's no sight of you! I went to your family, which was a bad idea, I have never felt like dust my whole life, they kept shooing me away. I went to all your friend's house. To Usagi's, Minako's, Makoto's, Ami's, Rei's, and even Mamoru's. I don't know how you were able to stomach what I did for two years and I'm ashamed I am slightly discouraged at just four weeks. There must be something. There must be someone who knows. A clue, precious information, anything! Wait! Yamada and his crew! Why didn't I think of that?! Stupid! Stupid!

"Setsuna! I've got it! I know where to go! I know where to go!"

I don't mind if I look desperate and insane. I had to make a dash for it! Even though Setsuna is just a couple of steps away.

"Calm down Michiru! What is it?"

"The race track! We forgot the race track!"

"What?!"

"Come on! We have to go!"

And so we sped off in Haruka's yellow convertible. Had she been here she would have stopped us by now and she will probably be tremendously mad at how calloused I am with her second love. Not that I assume that I'm the first, but I am hoping that the slot is still mine. There it is! The race track. So many memories, but I don't have time for that now!

"Yamada-kun! Yamada-kun!"

"Oi! Michiru-san! It has been ages!"

We hugged briefly before I mustered up enough courage to tell him of my being there. After all, he is friends with Haruka and he didn't only reprimand me for my stubbornness in the past. He also threatened to withdraw his friendship with me if I hurt Haruka.

"Uhm, yeah, I know. I hope it's alright…"

"Don't be silly! What are you here for?"

"Haruka… is she here?"

"Ah actually, I don't know where she is. She resigned months ago. Said she didn't love racing as much anymore. It only… uh… reminds her of you, I guess."

She would always expect me to be standing somewhere, waiting to congratulate her. Why did you quit? Is it because you didn't get a prize from me anymore? Did you miss me too much? I'm so sorry Haruka, I was too stubborn to see.

"Do you know where she is right now?"

"Ah… she went to see Umi-san before she left. She went here, got a few of her stuff and just…"

"… Ran away."

"Yeah, that kid never changed."

I could only smile. Why did she see Umi? That wretched girl! The one she 'used' to cheat on me with. How dare she go to her and not to me? Aaargh! I cannot think about these things now, I have to find her first! Where is that despicable girl?! I know Haruka would have a reason to see that miserable excuse for a woman. As I continue my tirade of mental and verbal assault to that thing – that girl. I found Setsuna patiently waiting for me in the car.

"We have to find that girl."

Setsuna raised her eyebrows, confused as to what I meant by my statement and my devious tone floating by every word.

"Who?"

"Umi."

"The girl who-"

"Yes!"

Sesuna could only shrug at my lack of interest or should I say fury? And so we decided to go home and look for that home wrecker some other time.

"I'll see you Umi."

"We're not gonna murder her are we?"

"We will surely try."

"Oi Michiru!"

"Fine. We wont!"

Off to my abode then. I wish I could dream about you again, Haruka. I miss you. I terribly miss you.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

A month; I'm thousands and thousand of miles away from you and I still can't get you out of my mind. How are you? How's married life? Are you planning to have kids? Well that means… No! No! No! Gackkk! I can't even begin to think about it. Look at me now, you would probably laugh If you find out I am a-

"Hello Alex the baker!"

Yes, a baker. It didn't go as planned but at least it keeps me busy. My new identity here in France is just so simple. No intrigues, no stalkers. A few admirers here and there but its just that. It doesn't escalate to anything more but the kids are fun. They always call me Mr. Baker, as if it was my last name. They're always excited about me giving them test-biscuits or test-cookies. They would be the ones to tell me if it is any good. My critics; the only thing they really say is "need more chocolate" Sigh. You would probably be amused. I made a cookie that looked just like you. I'll call it… hmmm… sea biscuit. Sea biscuit? Isn't that a thing already? Well, I'm not the creative one now aren't I, Michiru?

Yeah that will do.

"Alex, are you done with the cookies? We should- whoa! Those are nice, what will you call them?" My manager paused before finishing her sentence, placing one hand on my shoulder as she shifts her weight forward to inspect the pastries and cookies I made

"I wanted to call it Sea Goddess at first then Sea biscuit. I don't know, something is off…"

"Hmm… what are they made of?"

"Ah… the aqua icing used for her hair, is actually white chocolate and the blue berries I used as her eyes. The base is cinnamon loaf. I just cut it in this mermaid looking shape."

"Why Sea Goddess? Forget about the biscuit, it sounds like algae." Haruka laughed, her boss can be very random at times.

"Because she loves the ocean like no one else does."

"Then sea biscuit it is!" She patted my back before turning away.

Yeah. Hmm. It will grow on people I suppose. Wait, I have to be optimistic about this cookie- I know it will grow on people! I just miss you. I hope you are happy where you are. I hope he treats you well. I wish it didn't end up this way. I wish I wasn't a baker. Haha! But, it has its ups and downs. Pro's and con's. My boss is so cool and beautiful. She would teach me new tricks when it comes to baking. She's like the cake and cookie expert. She has long brown wavy hair, a slightly tanned complexion but I think her eyes are the most attractive physical attribute she has. They're hazel and sometime during the afternoon they look golden.

Well I have to continue working. I can't be slacking. Michelle-sama would kill me if she catches me day dreaming. If only I knew then what I know now, I would have made you even more in love with me, you would've loved my scarlet cake, or my velvet cake. Anyway, its done now. You're with him now. What we had is gone… now.

Just knead the pastry and the dough. Just focus on that. Push the thoughts back! I willed myself to not think about her but a stray tear drop still managed to escape from the corner of my eye and it fell on the kneaded dough. I can't help but stare at it as it the tracks of tears darkened the dough beneath its path.

"Alex!" Shimatta! She caught me!

"Yes boss?" I sheepishly turned around giving her a peace sign. A disapproving look plastered on her face while she shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Hey, don't be so formal. You can call me Michelle!"

"Uh, yeah… Michelle."

"So, just to make it up to me. You have to take me down to the beach and have something to eat and maybe drink with me."

"Eh? But-"

"No buts! When I come back and you're done preparing all the filo pastry, dough and such. You will accompany me to the beach because its dangerous for a girl to be alone, right? Don't you care about my well being at all?"

"Its not that! But Boss- I'm a girl too and-"

"Michelle and you're a very fit woman." She corrected me again. Wait, did she just call me fit?

"Michelle, it will be dark soon. You wont see much of the beach."

"I love listening to the waves." Like Michiru. I was taken aback by the statement but I snapped out of it when I felt Michelle's hands on my cheeks. "Hurry up, will you." Then the physical contact was gone. I watched her walk away from me as I busied myself with kneading.

"Oh, do you prefer red or white?!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked, confusion evident in my tone but my voice equally as loud.

"Wine!" She yelled back.

"I like red!" I kind of like this constant yelling. She's not very lady-like at all. I snicker to myself.

"Predictable foreigner!" She yelled again and it just proves that she is neither lady-like nor Politically correct.

We could hear each other laugh. For a moment there, everything felt light. The weight of the world on my shoulders didn't seem to bother me at all. I hear her ring her push-bike as she disappears into the distance.

Wait, did she just ask me out on a date? Is it? Or is it employee-boss relations... uhm... related? Maybe its because I am a newbie. Well, she is beautiful, hard-working, funny and sexy. Who knows where it will go from here? It might work or it might not. I can always leave Aquitaine and randomly select another town. Like how I selected France. Just grab the World Atlas, pick a random page and stay there. I am a crazy bitch but I am merely trying to survive. I have to really live for myself. More importantly, I have to forget about you, not because I want to. But I have to let you go, right, Michiru? So you could be happy with the new love of your life. So you could be contented with the life you lead. I will not be there to bother you. I will not be there to hold you back. But I will always love you. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you.

* * *

**That is chapter three done! I didn't notice how much I glossed over important details before. ^_^ I was young and a bit naive. haha. COME ON PEOPLE, you guys loved this story once upon a time- 6 years ago. haha. Please Read and Review. I'll bake you some cookies. Oh yeah, I've been lying to some of you here regarding my occupation. Guess what I do for a living? I own a bakery. Small shop near a school. Strategic. I'm also typing this from work because the shop next door has wifi. haha.**

AleWindT: Thank you, well I'm making the story a bit better and I will stick with my original ending now. :)

Vientocortante: Thank you for the support! I will update as much as I can. I know I rushed the last two chapters before but now I will change the ending back to how I originally intended to end it. So stay tuned ^_^

Revolving Dragunov: It will all be explained. :) I'm tying up loose ends that is why I'm rewriting this. I used the name Michelle exactly for that reason. Haha.

revhead: *Hands handkerchief*

.balloons: Thank you, I was aiming for a bit more structure and balance.

.balloons: Yay! Be with me til the end then! Is it really an awesome love triangle? Haha

revhead: Yeah, I rushed it because I was a broken-hearted fool.

Keeper Aki: I know, the first one was a bit all over the place isn't it?

davion: Done! Changed it already. I learn something new every day. Thank you again!

Poseidon's Wrath: Really? There's improvement? Yay! Please stay tuned and let me know if progress is a-ok. Thank you!

Revolving Dragunov: Well hope you enjoy the ride :) I'm just rewriting it because I was too young to handle dramedies when I wrote this. haha.

James Birdsong: Thank you! PeaPrince: Thank you. I just read it again and the characters lack depth so I decided to rewrite it.

pewpewmew: I'm glad you still remember :) But I will change a few things so hopefully you still like it.


	4. Merci beaucoup Umi Miyamoto

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, esp. Haruka and Michiru :C but I wish I did.**

* * *

With a rolling pin in her hand she flattens the pastry one last time. Next on the to-do list is covering each sheet with wax paper and cling wrap. She likes the routine. Having the knowledge of how important these procedures are gives her a sense of purpose. This said purpose requires focus and with this amount of focus comes what she needs most of all; A distraction.

She sets everything aside and makes sure her work space is clean and orderly. She takes her apron off and places it on one of the hooks near her station. She was unaware of hazel eyes carefully observing her from the front door.

"Wow. You clean up nice." The flustered blonde turned to face the woman who appeared out of nowhere

"Sheesh. You have light feet. Glad you're impressed." She flashed the most charming smile she could muster to get rid of the fact that she was easily spooked by such a beautiful face.

"Well... You. Are. Quite. Impressive." It was said with such a slow pace that Alex had to gulp a few times, while she eyes the other woman's mouth pronounce each sexy French word coupled by the seductive way her mouth and tongue lashed at every uttered word, not to mention she chose to stand in front of Alex so dangerously close.

"Uh... " Before she could embarrass herself even more, Michelle grabbed her by the wrist and led her out the door. She was pushed outside and with a few flicks on some switches, Michelle stood in front of her, grinning.

"My legs hurt. You drive." She pointed at her white and blue beach cruiser bike, the basket in front was full of picnic goodies, Haruka could only assume.

"Drive? The push bike?" Alex said with one raised eyebrow.

"Its vintage. Its a cruiser bike." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sported a very intimidating pout.

"Alright, alright. I'll DRIVE the bike." Alex assumed the "driving" position before giving the Bakery owner a wink. "Well? Shall we?" Michelle could only smile, she hasn't aggressively yet subtly pursued anyone before but there's just something special about Alex Tennou.

"We shall."

* * *

2 months Later

_NEWS: Super Model Umi Miyamoto back in Japan for Shun Ueda fashion walk_

Michiru immediately crumpled the edge of the newspaper. The dark aura surrounding her being turned that normal sound into a devious and sickening crunch to Setsuna's ears.

"She's back." Her voice was flat, her eyes were glaring but never connecting to Setsuna's aking ruby eyes.

"Who?"

"Umi."

One name. One girl. Two syllables. Yet it explains, everything. She need not say more to her friend, with a knowing glance and nod they prepared for today's adventures or misadventures.

_#Flashback#_

_H: Ahh… Michiru-san, I have to go out today. I'm sorry. I have to go do… uh… something at the race track. So call me late later. After midnight. K? Love you!_

_It was rare for Haruka to brush her off during one her phone calls, specially when she's away, overseas, but being a racer has its pressures and Michiru didn't want to get in the way of Haruka's dreams._

_M: Baka Ruka! Don't you miss me?_

_H: You're the baka! Of course I miss you. I just have to do this. Look at you, you have to be way over there and leave me because of your work._

_M: Hai. Hai, I understand. Bleh. I love you. Later Koi!_

_H: Love you too._

_Click._

_Haruka doesn't know it but I am already on my way to the airport. What a big surprise for my Ruka-chan. I'll be there early tomorrow morning. What should I buy? Hmm… perhaps a new suite for my Ruka, she would look good in an Armani Suite. Midnight blue, a kravat; silver maybe? no too bold. Black Satin. Subtle and sexy. Oh yeah, chocolates and champagne. I can't wait to see my Ruka._

_"Ruka?"_

_I pushed the door open. I saw a few bottles of beer and pizza. Something isn't right. I immediately went upstairs, only to find the most heart-breaking scene my life has ever encountered. Haruka Tenoh, the woman I love, without clothes and with another girl. A rather younger, slimmer girl._

_"Why you cheating bastard!"_

_ I pounced on their sleeping forms. Judging from the surprised look on their faces. They clearly, weren't expecting me._

_ "YOU! You said you had something to do!" I pointed at the blonde her messy tousled blonde hair, visions of what probably happened flash before my eyes at each and every dishevelled strand._

_ "Michi-" She looked at the girl next to her, growling at her before turning her attention towards me "I don't know how to explain this. I don't know what happened, its not clear to me, please please believe me!"_

_ "You said you had to do something! Or rather SOMEONE!"_

_ "What's your name?! Im asking you!"_

_ The younger girl whimpered when she heard the rage in my tone._

_ "U…Umi…Mi…Miyamoto"_

_ There are details missing in my memory, I just hate the fact that its still taking up space in my precious brain. I would definitely select this and put it in the amnesia bank in the future._

_#End Flashback#_

Being famous has its perks. A few favours here and there and within minutes she grabbed a hold of HER digits. She immediately selected the phone book entry on her phone. Now its just waiting for the phone call to push through.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is this Umi Miyamoto?"

"This is she."

"This is Michiru Kaioh…"

Upon hearing the name, the blue haired girl had every intention to hang up the phone due to the embarrassment of what she did in the past and the damage it did to both parties involved.

"Don't hang up. I just wanted to talk. You owe me at least that. Meet me at Gianni's around 7pm. I checked with your manager and your schedule would allow you at least dinner. Hope its alright with you. Thanks. Bye."

Click.

Michiru waited. Waited for hours and as the hours passed she wanted to strangle the girl more and more. Good thing Setsuna was there to comfort her. She occasionally patted Michiru's back when ever her rage becomes uncontrollable. It was 9:30pm and still no sign of the girl. Just when they were ready to give up. The controversial model arrived with her head bowed down as low as the slaves will bow down to their masters. Michiru asked her to sit down, and no sooner than later they decided to talk. But her truth hurts more than what she believed to be the truth.

"I… it was me who started talking to Haruka, she would talk to me, but she doesn't seem interested… I just… I wanted her, you know…" Began the nervous blue haired girl.

"I understand, Haruka is very… should I say, visually appealing." Michiru tried not to kick the girl in the head.

"Ahh… yes, I was even attracted to her! Hehe." Setsuna anxiously added in order to deflect the building tension between the two. But to no avail.

"When we… were finally able to do it… I-"

"Look, Umi-SAN, I am not here to discuss what you and Haruka did in my BED while I was away. I-"

"She was drunk. Totally wasted. I took advantage of her. I wanted her so bad. I planned the whole thing. She was totally wasted. Who knew that that someone with her reputation; Would drink 2 bottles of beer-"

"-and get drunk." Michiru finished the sentence for her. She couldn't help but cry at what she just heard. Haruka kept telling her that it was not her intention to do that, and that she doesn't know how everything led to being in bed with Umi. It was out of pity that she went out with Umi. She couldn't say no to the other girl when she cried and that she didn't mean to hurt her.

Suddenly everything seems so clear. She was no better than this girl. All for revenge, she hurt her Haruka. One night of infidelity that Haruka never meant to happen. ONE NIGHT, sure it hurts, but why did she go to such lengths to deliver her own brand of vengeance? Setsuna was silent the whole time. She didn't know how to react. She doesn't want to admit it but it looks like Michiru just made the biggest mistake of her life.

So, she did what any best friend would do, she gave Michiru a hug and a handkerchief.

"Yeah… totally wasted. I thought, If you dump her, she will come to me. But she pushed me away even more. She really loved you. I still love her… She was so kind to me when we met at the tracks. When my ex-boyfriend abused me. Haruka saved me. That is when I have fallen for her, but I know now that I cannot have her. The last time we spoke, she was so mad at me. She asked me so many questions, I asked her why she can't love me... She said, she loved you so much and that's why she will go away. She will give you your freedom. You wouldn't have to worry about her and that even if it hurts she will set you free, but you will always be in her heart. And that's the last I've seen of her."

Each word this girl uttered, her supposed nemesis, sting and her heart sunk deeper and deeper into her chest. Was it her fault? Her mind was full of why's and what if's. She cried the whole time, surprisingly this girl, along with Setsuna, comforted her. Until she was out of tears. She just completely ran out of tears. It is truly the worst thing to experience when pain becomes too deep for tears. Just when hope was a mere castle in the sky, this girl, the girl who destroyed what Haruka and Michiru had, gave her a chance at hope.

"She enrolled in a language institute claiming she wanted to be fluent in French. She mentions France a lot, you might want to look for her there."

And that was the last thing Umi said to her before she left. She still hates her, but now she can finally understand her.

"Haruka would never want to just be fluent in another language. She learned German when she was sent to Germany for training for six months. Setsuna?"

"We're going to France aren't we?"

"Yes, we'll arrange something with Hotaru's school. We will bring Hotaru."

"When?"

"As soon as we can."

* * *

**And I got engaged this weekend. Sorry I wasn't able to update. My fiancé's all supportive about me writing for Lesbian anime characters don't worry. Haha. Oh joy! Oh and to those who message me regarding Lost in a trans, I'm not giving up on that FIC. That one is just hard to write because I have to be in character for them. ^^ Anyways, please READ and REVIEW, I would love you forever if you do, unless you want a scarlet cake? its a red velvet cake, c'mon. I can make them with my eyes closed. So I will be handing out stuff from my menu haha xo**

**pewpewmew: Yes, I do. Don't I? haha. Coffee Bun? I make sponge cake with coffee jam and a caramel roll (better than cinnamon rolls) with sultanas, cinnamon and butter cream :) I keep reading the old one and it makes me cringe. Like I wanna hide in a corner somewhere with my dunce cap on. haha. Thank you for the compliments! *Hands Caramel Roll!***

**Revolving Dragunov: Haha. Maybe I'm the lunatic and not Haru and Michi. haha. I make decisions like that when I'm cornered. I go eenie meenie miney moe, its life decisions too. haha. Oh God, I'm scared of having kids, just... no... someone else carry a child for me please ^^ Thank you for the review. *Hands Latte***

**Keeper Aki: Haha. Are you a hardcore H&M shipper? ^^ Don't worry, I think they have the most beautiful set the bar so high real (people) couples can't compete. haha. *Hands creme puff***

**Serena-Darien2001: I named her THAT because it is Michiru's english name, I don't know why, but I did. haha. Thank you for the review and yes, I will update this soon. Hope you enjoyed this one. *Hands Hazelnut cappuccino***

**Vientocortante: Hey thank you, I really needed to improve this, although its soap-opera-ish, I think its still worth the effort to revise it. Thank you! *Hands macarons***

**AleWindT: Shhhh. Don't tell people about Michelle and Haruka! Hahaha. They will hate you! HaruMichi for Life! haha. Thank you for the review here have a cupcake *Hands choc-chip cupcake***

**davion: Oh thank you again, Davi-baby, can I call you that? It just sounds so right. ^^ The first version is cringe-worthy although people reviewed a lot. I personally can't handle the way I handled it, plus a few constructive criticisms made me realise a few things lacking in the story. "Hands blueberry parfait***

**alexis: Oh sorry, I do update as often as I can, when I'm not busy. Sorry for the wait here have this instead *hands chocolate-malt thick shake***


End file.
